1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disc brakes and more particularly to a mount assembly for a disc brake utilized on agricultural tractors or other machinery having a rotary shaft or other member to be braked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various disc brake mechanisms. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,529 discloses a spreading type multiple disc brake which has a pair of relatively rotatable pressure plates mounted in the brake housing, an actuator for relatively rotating the pressure plates, and ball ramp for separating the plates upon relative rotation.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,805 discloses an adjustable brake actuating mechanism for a disc brake, which mechanism includes a rod connected with a lever through an adjustable nut member having ratchet teeth on its periphery.
Still another U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,016 discloses a final drive gearing with a multi-disc brake which can frictionally interconnect the half-shaft and the casing, and is operated via a linkage by a hydraulic slave cylinder housed within the casing.
However, none of the prior art references of record discloses the novel dynamic brake mount assembly as specified in the subject invention.